The field of the present invention relates to solar powered water aeration systems, particularly with tamper resistant, extended life operation.
To sustain marine life in lakes, lagoons, ponds and other bodies of water, a sufficient quantity of oxygen in the water is essential. An increase in organic matter production by algae and plants creates greater demand on dissolved oxygen in the water as the organic matter decomposes. The deeper waters in a pond or other body of water may be depleted of oxygen and thus destroy fish habitat. Serious oxygen deficiencies are more likely to occur where there is a combination of high temperature and little wind, along with decaying organic materials. In summer months, storms with high winds may cause a pond to turn over and mix oxygen-deficient water from the bottom of the pond with the surface water, thus further depleting the oxygen supply. During winter, ice and snow covering the water body may also cause oxygen levels to lower.
Oxygen can be restored to a body of water by injecting dissolved oxygen at predetermined depths (subsurface aeration) or by pumping water at the surface as a fountain (surface aeration). Energy efficient means for restoring oxygen continue to be sought.
Various techniques for introducing oxygen to ponds by subsurface aeration with benefit of solar powered equipment have been disclosed in the prior art. As one example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,359 a solar activated water aeration station provides a floating base on which a pump and pump motor and a solar panel for energizing the motor are mounted. An air tube with openings at its distal end extends from the pump and floating base into the water to release air bubbles into the water.
As another example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,837 a solar aeration system immerses a diffuser into a pond. A pump installed in a control box on a ground surface outside of the pond is powered via a solar panel that is mounted to a post held in the ground surface.
Such prior solar activated subsurface aeration systems suffer certain drawbacks. Floating systems are difficult to install and difficult to access for maintenance. Ground mounted systems are subject to damage from tampering, and air tubes or conduits can be harmed by lawn maintenance equipment. Many prior systems include batteries or energy accumulators in association with the solar panels. Such batteries or energy accumulators have limited service life and often need repair. Some prior systems include fans to cool pump motors that not only deplete energy from the battery or energy accumulator, but can be clogged by debris or suffer failure due to wear of moving parts, such as bearings and blades. Improvements to solar activated water aeration systems to overcome these drawbacks continue to be sought.